


Fachada

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles. Mes de Misha Collins, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que pudo ocurrir y tal vez ocurrió, entre dos actores que trabajan en una serie. Basado en material que ellos mismos proporcionan en convenciones y entrevistas, y alguna que otra filmación o foto robada. El resto es mi imaginación,  ¿o no? Me temo que nunca lo sabremos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fachada

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el mes de Misha Collins 2016, organizado por Taolee. Muchas gracias a ella por organizar este evento y permitirnos participar. Este es mi primer Cockles. Reconozco que me costó mucho, porque tengo ciertos reparos en escribir sobre personas reales, en cierta forma me parece una falta de respeto, a ellos y a sus familias (no es una crítica a quienes lo hacen, sólo es mi opinión, no se ofendan). Pero con estos dos me rendí a la evidencia. Sí, tal vez me sugestioné, me dejé arrastrar al lado oscuro, no lo puedo negar. Pero cada vez que los veo juntos, no dejo de preguntarme si de verdad hay algo entre ellos. No puede ser fingida la forma en que se miran, como les brillan los ojos cuando están juntos, la forma en que se ríen tontamente y hasta los comentarios que se les escapan a veces. A lo mejor son tan buenos actores que es todo parte de un montaje para hacer publicidad, o lo hacen para complacer a las fans. La verdad no la sabremos nunca, pero mientras tanto, podemos imaginar lo que queramos.

Sabes que me he dado cuenta  
que entre nosotros algo pasa  
se puede ver más de la cuenta  
el fuego que arde entre las brasas  
“Lo dejo todo”, de Fernando Bergagno

 

El ser con forma humana avanzaba con lentitud por el granero abandonado mientras los focos de luz estallaban a su paso, sin cambiar el ritmo de su marcha, inmune a las balas mágicas de los cazadores, y se detuvo a corta distancia de Dean.   
\- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó Dean.  
El recién llegado lo miró de frente y habló con voz humana, aunque con un extraño timbre grave y un poco ronca.   
\- Soy quien te sujetó fuerte y te elevó de la perdición.  
\- Gracias por eso – Dean avanzó un paso y le clavó el cuchillo anti-demonios. La criatura que parecía un hombre no se inmutó. Se arrancó el cuchillo sin un gesto de dolor.  
Entonces Dean se asustó. Era la primera vez en todos sus años de cacería que se enfrentaba a un ser tan poderoso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel fue su primer encuentro. No tuvieron ocasión de conocerse antes de la primera escena que tenían que rodar juntos, y sus personajes se enfrentaron antes que los actores. El hombre hablaba raro, se movía raro y miraba raro. ¡Y aquella voz! Ronca y profunda, sonaba muy extraña en aquel lugar lleno de ecos. Asustaba un poco, no parecía normal. No le costó nada actuar esa escena. Dean temía al extraño y poderoso ser que tenía adelante, de la misma forma que Jensen temía al extraño actor que lo interpretaba. Cuando la criatura sobrenatural fijó sus enormes ojos azules en Dean, Jensen sintió que le estaba leyendo el alma. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, y desvió la mirada. Nunca había visto unos ojos como aquellos, nunca se había sentido así de expuesto ante nadie. La escena terminó y a Jensen le costó recuperar el aliento. Que extraño era aquel tipo. Afortunadamente sólo estaría durante unos pocos episodios más. Pensó que podría aguantarlo. Ni siquiera tendría que aprenderse su nombre, que era muy poco corriente y sonaba a ruso. 

Fuera de cámara, el tipo hablaba con voz normal, y se reía igual que todos. Era muy inteligente, y sus respuestas rápidas y sarcásticas lo desconcertaban a veces. A pesar de tener sólo treinta y cuatro años, había hecho muchas y muy diferentes cosas en su vida; ser actor era apenas una de ellas, aunque tenía mucha experiencia como actor secundario en muchas series muy conocidas. Para Jensen, actor desde muy niño y que no conocía otro trabajo, esto volvía a Misha (sí, ese era su nombre), alguien muy interesante.   
En los primeros episodios de la temporada, el único que se relacionaba con el nuevo personaje, un ángel de nombre Castiel, era Dean, por lo tanto, fue Jensen quién más trató con el nuevo actor. Cuando Jared le preguntaba que tal era, él no sabía que contestar, porque no lo tenía muy claro.   
El primer encuentro entre el ángel y Sam no se produjo hasta el séptimo episodio; desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron un poco, porque ahora interactuaban los tres. Al principio, como aún no lo conocían bien, él y Jared lo excluían de las bromas que acostumbraban gastarse uno al otro. Pero pronto descubrieron que Misha aceptaba bien las bromas y era capaz de devolverlas, y se convirtió en el blanco favorito de ambos. Las risas compartidas entre los tres se volvieron parte de la rutina diaria del set, y Jensen creía que ahora que todos se conocían más, las escenas entre los dos ya no serían tan extrañas. Se equivocó.   
Cuando la cámara se encendía, ambos cambiaban. Jensen se convertía en Dean, como en los últimos cuatro años, y Misha se transformaba en aquella criatura sobrenatural, con esa voz imposible, y su increíble y profunda mirada azul adquiría un aspecto sobrehumano. Los diálogos entre los dos generalmente empezaban con un “hola Dean” dicho por el ángel, en un tono bajo y tan sensual que hacía estremecerse a Jensen. Más de una vez se encontró deseando que alguien dijese su nombre de esa forma en la vida real. Muchas de las escenas requerían una cercanía que anulaba el espacio personal entre los dos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Jensen perdía la noción de todo lo que lo rodeaba. 

Cuando comenzó a emitirse la temporada, ocurrió algo inesperado. El público amó al nuevo personaje, y se hizo popular enseguida en las redes sociales. En vista de eso, el equipo de producción decidió que el ángel se quedaría al menos hasta el final de la temporada. En pantalla, el miedo y la desconfianza de Dean hacia Castiel se fueron transformando en una profunda amistad. Comenzó a llamarlo “Cas”. Y Castiel empezó a desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores y a cuestionarse cosas de las que jamás había dudado, debido a la influencia de Dean. Su relación se hacía más y más cercana, y la audiencia aumentaba y pedía más. Las escenas de Misha con Jensen cortaban el aliento, y la química entre los dos hacía saltar chispas. Cuando se miraban, el mundo parecía detenerse, y muchas veces continuaban mirándose sin notar que la cámara ya no grababa. Los fans comenzaron a fantasear con que Dean y Castiel estaban enamorados, y la palabra Destiel se volvió corriente entre el fandom. 

Las convenciones no le gustaban mucho a Jensen. Adoraba el amor de los fans como cualquiera, pero lo ponían nervioso. Nunca sabía que le preguntarían y su timidez natural le hacía pasar malos ratos. Afortunadamente siempre compartía el panel con Jared. Entre los dos se las arreglaban para entretener y divertir a las fans (la mayoría eran mujeres de todas las edades), sin que Jensen lo pasara demasiado mal.   
Poco después de empezar a trabajar en la serie, y debido a la popularidad de Castiel, Misha empezó a ir a las convenciones. A Jensen le sorprendió la facilidad con que Misha manejaba a la audiencia. No parecía incómodo ni aún con las preguntas más comprometidas, y siempre conseguía que todo el mundo se riera. El solemne ángel sin sentido del humor que nunca entendía las referencias daba paso a un hombre totalmente dueño de la situación, con una mente despierta y una lengua afilada, que se metía al público en el bolsillo una y otra vez. Jensen deseó tener esa soltura y esa habilidad. Tal vez si compartieran un panel, podría aprender algo y no estar siempre tan nervioso. No supo quién lo organizó, pero en la convención de Roma, (Jus in Bello Convention, conocida como la JIBcon), empezaron a darles un panel juntos. La presencia de Misha en el escenario hacía que Jensen se relajase, y se divertían mucho los dos. Jensen no se ponía tan nervioso, y empezó a disfrutar las convenciones, y la JIBcon se convirtió en su favorita. Deseaba que en las demás convenciones también tuvieran un panel juntos.   
Cuando las convenciones los llevaban a otras ciudades, lejos de donde vivían o trabajaban, el elenco compartía muchos más momentos que durante las grabaciones. Momentos sin cámaras, sin público, sin testigos. Iban a comer, charlaban, bebían juntos, se reían. El hecho de que Supernatural no fuera una de las series más vistas les daba la ventaja del casi anonimato en las ciudades que visitaban, con la excepción de una que otra fan ocasional, con las que no tenían problema en sacarse fotos o firmar autógrafos. Era un momento especial que todos compartían y disfrutaban, contentos del excelente ambiente laboral que habían creado entre todos. 

Empezó en Roma, una noche, después de que la JIBcon 2 finalizara. Todos salieron a comer y bebieron bastante para festejar el éxito. Al otro día tomarían el avión de regreso, pero esa noche era de absoluta libertad. Cenaron todos juntos. Después, Jared, que estaba con su esposa, quiso regresar al hotel. Cliff tuvo que acompañarlos y dejarlos sanos y salvos. Jensen no quería volver aún, tenía ganas de dar una vuelta por la ciudad, que no habían tenido tiempo de visitar, y cuya vida nocturna apenas empezaba, pero Cliff estaba decidido a no dejarlo solo, y a obligarlo a volver. Entonces Misha dijo que lo acompañaría, que él tampoco quería volver aún, y que sólo darían una vuelta, que no pasaría nada. Cliff vaciló, y terminó aceptando, no sin antes arrancarles la promesa de que llamarían si pasaba algo, y que le avisarían en cuanto regresasen.   
Era una noche magnífica, y Jensen se sentía feliz por estar libre de la tutela de Cliff por un rato. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tibieza de la noche. El excelente vino italiano que bebieron durante la cena estaba haciendo su efecto, Jensen notaba la cabeza ligera, un deseo loco de reír, y de hacer confidencias. Misha caminaba a su lado, en un silencio poco habitual en él, con ese aire de seguridad en sí mismo que tanto admiraba Jensen. Comentaron la convención y Jensen le expresó a Misha cuánto deseaba tener su capacidad para manejar al público y le confesó que se ponía nervioso en el escenario. Misha no pareció sorprendido por su confesión, y respondió que era tan buen actor que sus nervios no se notaban. Jensen sintió que se ruborizaba. Nunca antes Misha había alabado sus dotes actorales.   
Sus pasos los llevaron por la orilla del Tíber. Un antiguo puente, brillante bajo el resplandor de las luces que se reflejaban en el agua, conducía hasta un imponente castillo, iluminado con el mismo resplandor dorado que el puente. Destacándose contra el cielo nocturno, la silueta de un ángel resplandeciente en un fulgor blanco, coronaba el antiguo edificio.   
Jensen se detuvo de pronto, sobresaltado, sus ojos verdes reflejando las múltiples luces.   
\- Mira, ¡un ángel!  
\- Es el castillo de San Ángelo. Es muy antiguo. Y ése es San Miguel.  
\- ¡Ah! El que quería poseer a Dean. A ese tengo que conocerlo. Vamos a acercarnos más.  
Recorrieron el puente que llevaba al castillo. Cada pocos metros, enormes estatuas de ángeles parecían centinelas de piedra que custodiaban el lugar.  
\- No parpadees – dijo Misha, que no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento mirando las imponentes esculturas. Jensen lo miró sorprendido.  
\- No importa. Pero no les des la espalda. (1)  
Jensen pensó que él no era el único afectado por el vino.   
Caminaron en silencio, acercándose al castillo. El luminoso ángel sobre el techo parecía más grande a medida que se acercaban.   
\- Entiendo a Dean – dijo Jensen después de un momento – esos ángeles dan miedo. Incluyendo a Cas. Aún después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos.   
\- ¿Te daría miedo Cas?  
\- Sí, un poco. ¿Y a ti?   
\- Cas puede ser un poco intimidante - la voz de Misha bajó varios tonos y adquirió un timbre profundo, algo áspero y cargado de sensualidad, y de pronto fue Cas materializándose en la noche – hola Jensen.  
Jensen tembló. Los ojos azules de Misha brillaban en la penumbra, clavándose en los suyos. La fantasía tantas veces reprimida tomó el control. No pudo hablar, ni continuar la broma. Le costaba respirar. Con mucho esfuerzo apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos hipnóticos, y de pronto se encontró mirando fijamente sus labios. No fue consciente de cual de los dos inició el movimiento, pero instantes después, la distancia que los separaba desapareció, y sus labios se unieron. Titubeantes al principio, explorando, tanteando, dejando al otro la opción de apartarse y terminar con aquello que no debió empezar. Pero el vino, y la noche mágica de Roma y los ángeles de piedra, y las luces doradas conspiraron para que la razón desapareciera y sólo quedó el instinto, la pasión acumulada, la tensión sexual que existía entre los dos, y a la que hasta aquel momento, ambos luchaban por ignorar. Los besos se volvieron más intensos, más demandantes. Misha acorraló a Jensen contra la barandilla del puente, justo a los pies de uno de los ángeles y colocó una pierna entre las dos de Jensen, acercando tanto sus caderas a las del otro que sus entrepiernas se rozaron. El gemido de Jensen fue acallado por un nuevo beso de Misha.   
\- Aquí no – susurró en sus labios – estamos en un lugar público. Volvamos al hotel.  
Se separó de él y sin hacer caso de su advertencia de momentos antes, dio la espalda al castillo y a los ángeles de piedra y volvió por donde llegaron. Jensen lo siguió, con las piernas no demasiado firmes, un torbellino en su cabeza y sintiendo toda su sangre concentrada en un solo lugar de su cuerpo. Misha paró un taxi, y cuando subieron dio la dirección del hotel. Jensen lo agradeció en silencio. No podría caminar hasta el hotel en aquellas condiciones. Se preguntó como harían para continuar lo que habían empezado en el hotel, donde estaban todos los demás, pero Misha parecía muy seguro. Después de dar la dirección se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió con picardía. Jensen cerró los ojos, porque si continuaba mirándolo, iba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.   
Era la una de la madrugada. No había más personas que el recepcionista y un guardia en el lobby del hotel. Ambos los saludaron con un gesto y siguieron hasta los ascensores.   
Sus habitaciones estaban en el piso diez, separadas por otras tres puertas; la de Misha estaba más cerca del ascensor que la de Jensen. No se veía a nadie por el pasillo. Frente a su puerta, Misha detuvo a Jensen tomándolo del brazo. Abrió su puerta, y discretamente deslizó su tarjeta magnética en la mano del otro.   
\- Avisale a Cliff que llegaste, no quiero que interrumpa. Te espero en veinte minutos.   
Entró y cerró la puerta.   
Jensen siguió hasta su puerta. Le costó encontrar la tarjeta para abrirla, porque su mano temblaba. Se apoyó contra la puerta una vez que entró y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día muy largo y estaba agotado, tal vez eso contribuía a la sensación de irrealidad que sentía desde que se besaron en el puente. No podía creer lo que ocurría. Tal vez todo era un sueño, y se despertaría al día siguiente con una resaca espantosa, pero si aquello era un sueño, no tenía prisa en despertar, no hasta tener a Misha para él sólo, como en las fantasías que ni siquiera podía confesarse a sí mismo. Se dirigió tambaléandose al baño, y metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría. Se sintió muy real, no creía estar soñando. Le envió un mensaje a Cliff, avisando que ya estaba en el hotel y que iba a dormir porque estaba muy cansado. Éste le deseó buenas noches.   
La rápida ducha lo despejó un poco. Pensó que todo aquello era una locura. Todas las razones por la que todo aquello estaba mal pasaron por su mente en rápida sucesión: su esposa, familia, trabajo, amigos, carrera. Estuvo por cambiar de opinión, hasta que al recordar a Misha diciendo su nombre con aquella voz, y el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad, su cuerpo tomó la decisión. No se lo perdonaría jamás si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad, porque tal vez no habría otra. Si lo rechazaba, nunca lo sabría. Y necesitaba saber si todos sus deseos reprimidos tenían una base real. Además, el muy astuto le dio su tarjeta. Si no iba, lo dejaría encerrado en su propia habitación y sería muy difícil explicar cómo había pasado eso a la mañana siguiente.   
Se secó con la mullida toalla del hotel, y se puso una sencilla remera blanca de manga corta y unos vaqueros limpios encima de su bóxer negro favorito. Esperó unos segundos junto a la puerta, asegurándose de no escuchar ruido de pasos. Nada. Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó con cautela la cabeza. No se veía a nadie y no había lugares donde esconderse en el pasillo. Sigilosamente cerró su puerta y caminó con mucho cuidado sobre las cerámicas azul pálido del pasillo. Sus pies cubiertos con finas zapatillas no hicieron el menor sonido. Apenas pasaban dos minutos de la hora acordada cuando abrió la puerta de Misha con decisión. 

La habitación, algo más pequeña que la suya, estaba en penumbras. La única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara azul que proyectaba su luz sobre parte de la cama, y de la puerta entornada del baño. No había nadie a la vista. Avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la luz, deteniéndose junto a la cama.   
\- Misha – susurró. No se atrevía a alzar la voz.  
\- Hola Jensen – la voz de Castiel lo sobresaltó al sonar junto a su oído. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, más luminosos que nunca en la penumbra azul.  
\- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo Misha con su voz normal. Parecía recién salido de la ducha también, vestía una camiseta azul oscuro y unos bóxers del mismo color. No llevaba nada más.  
\- No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, Mish – dijo. Esta vez fue Jensen quién tomó la iniciativa, rodeándolo con sus brazos y buscando sus labios. Misha respondió con más pasión que antes, pegándose a él. La mano derecha de Jensen trepó por su espalda hasta hundirse en los húmedos cabellos de Misha, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sintió las manos de Misha bajar por su espalda y rodear su cintura hasta alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón y comenzar a desprenderla.  
\- No es justo. Llevas más ropa que yo.   
Jensen lanzó un quejido cuando Misha encontró el botón, lo desprendió y bajó el cierre de sus vaqueros, con una desesperante lentitud, al tiempo que rozaba con un dedo el camino que el cierre dejaba abierto. Luego volvió sus manos hacia su espalda y con un hábil movimiento hizo caer los vaqueros. Misha tomó su trasero y lo acercó hacia él, hasta que no quedó espacio entre los cuerpos. Los miembros de ambos se rozaron, imposiblemente rígidos. Se apretaron aún más, como si eso fuera posible, frotándose suavemente el uno contra el otro. Los gemidos se ahogaron en los besos, cada vez más furiosos, como si quisieran devorarse. Jensen se fue moviendo lentamente hacia la cama, hasta que la parte trasera de las rodillas de Misha chocaron contra ésta. Jensen lo levantó sin esfuerzo y se arrojó sobre la cama, con Misha bajo él. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, jadeantes.   
\- Aún llevas mucha ropa.  
\- Tu también. Pero puede arreglarse.   
Rápidamente cada uno quitó la camiseta del otro.   
Se contemplaron el uno al otro en silencio. Bajo la luz azul, los ojos de Misha reflejaban un resplandor sobrenatural. Misha tomó los hombros de Jensen y lo hizo girar, al tiempo que salía de debajo de él, quedando ambos acostados de lado, frente a frente. Sus manos de largos y delicados dedos comenzaron a acariciar los bien delineados músculos pectorales de Jensen, deteniéndose en sus pezones, que reaccionaron inmediatamente bajo su contacto. Los labios de Misha rodearon su pezón izquierdo y empezaron a succionar con delicadeza. Jensen mordió la almohada para contener el grito animal que intentaba salir de su garganta. Después todo fue explorarse mutuamente, despertar sensaciones nuevas, traspasar límites que ninguno de los dos soñó cruzar jamás. Misha parecía saber exactamente cómo volverlo loco, y Jensen se dejaba llevar por su intuición. Ya no les importaba que alguien pudiera oír sus gemidos, ni el rítmico golpeteo de la cama contra el piso y la pared. Habían perdido totalmente el control.   
No fueron conscientes tampoco del paso del tiempo, y cuando finalmente, exhaustos, se tendieron en la cama mirando el techo, el uno junto al otro, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, eran ya las cinco de la mañana. La habitación era un completo desastre.   
\- ¿Y ahora?- susurró Jensen - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
\- Tendrás que volver a tu habitación, y darte una ducha. Después tenemos que bajar a desayunar con los demás. Apenas queda tiempo para ir al aeropuerto. El avión sale en cinco horas - Misha no lo miraba al hablar.   
\- Me refería a … - Misha no lo dejó terminar – una cosa por vez. Ya veremos.   
Fue una suerte que ambos fueran tan buenos actores. Nadie notó nada raro, ni en el desayuno ni durante el largo viaje de regreso.   
Las convenciones de aquel verano fueron inolvidables. No tenían otra forma de verse a solas, y las aprovecharon al máximo. Aunque ambos llegaron tarde a paneles y a sesiones de fotos, lo hacían siempre por separado, y nadie sospechó nada.   
Excepto las fans. Así como ocurrió con el Destiel, empezó el Cockles. Rumores circulaban en las redes, unas que habían visto como se miraban, como se sonreían, otras publicaban que llegaban tarde a sus presentaciones y a sesiones de fotos, y las más diversas especulaciones sobre lo que estarían haciendo juntos se desparramaron a toda velocidad. Misha, siempre pendiente de las redes sociales, lo supo de inmediato. Y así fue como se le ocurrió la idea.   
Jensen estaba preocupado esa noche. Había visto a dos fans filmando a escondidas cuando se acercó a hablar con Misha durante la sesión de autógrafos. Tuvo buen cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a Misha, de no revelar nada con sus gestos o sus miradas.   
Cuando finalmente se encontraron en la habitación de Jensen, después de arreglarse para abandonar el restaurante más temprano, aunque no al mismo tiempo y con dos historias completamente diferentes, Jensen expuso sus miedos antes de dejar hablar a Misha.   
\- ¿Viste las miradas de esas chicas? Pareciera que lo saben.  
\- Claro que lo saben. O al menos lo sospechan. ¿Cuando vas a tener cuenta de Twitter, Tumblr y Facebook? Así te enterarías de todo.  
\- Creo que prefiero no enterarme. Pero no podemos seguir con esto. Nos van a descubrir. Y van a arruinar nuestras carreras, y lo más importante, esto va a destruir a nuestras familias.   
\- Espera. Tengo una idea. Podríamos aprovechar esto a nuestro favor.   
\- No entiendo.   
\- Dejemos de ocultarnos en público. Dejemos que nos vean mirarnos, tocarnos, sonreírnos, hablarnos al oído. Nada explícito, sólo insinuado.  
\- ¿Te volviste loco?  
\- No. Si es algo tan abierto, pensarán que es un juego. Que crean que lo hacemos para que se exciten, para que inventen historias. No lo tomarán en serio.  
\- Es arriesgado. No va a funcionar.   
\- Sí, funcionará, es la única posibilidad que tenemos. Dejar esto no es una opción aceptable. No para mí. ¿Lo es para ti? - Misha se acercó mucho a Jensen, y rozó sus labios con los suyos.  
\- No, no lo es. Pero esto es una locura – Jensen mordisqueó el labio de Misha.   
\- ¿Se te ocurre una idea mejor?  
Nunca llegó a oír el quedo “no” de Jensen, porque ya estaba devorando su boca. No hablaron más esa noche, sólo hablaron sus cuerpos. 

La siguiente temporada de la serie fue una pesadilla para Jensen. Castiel solamente aparecía al principio y al final, en apenas cinco episodios. Para colmo, en las pocas convenciones de aquel período no pudieron verse a solas. Una fue en la misma ciudad en que filmaban, con todos, y no tenían excusas para quedarse en un hotel, y las otras fueron muy cerca de sus hogares. Por lo general, esto era muy bienvenido por ellos, porque les permitía pasar tiempo extra con sus familias. Pero en las presentes circunstancias, les impedía estar juntos. Sólo unos pocos roces, conversaciones susurradas. Misha se veía tan exultante como siempre y él se sintió un poco tonto por echarlo tanto de menos, y aparentemente no ser correspondido.  
Extrañaba muchísimo su presencia en el set, y se lo veía triste. Pero coincidía con el estado de ánimo de Dean, su terrible depresión, agudizada por la muerte de Bobby a manos del villano de turno, y como todos conocían su dedicación al trabajo, no les llamaba la atención que se pusiera tanto en personaje que pareciera deprimido él también. Excepto Jared, por supuesto. Su hermano ficticio, que era su mejor amigo en la vida real, notó que algo iba mal. Y fue lo bastante perspicaz para adivinar la causa. Él también extrañaba a Misha, aunque por diferentes razones. Las bromas ya no eran tan divertidas sin él, y Jensen no estaba de humor últimamente.   
Una noche, al salir del set, Jared lo invitó a unas cervezas en su apartamento. Jensen siempre fue su confidente, su consejero, y quería que comprendiera que si necesitaba hablar, él estaba allí para él. Sus familias se quedaban en Texas durante la mayor parte de la temporada, y ellos alquilaban dos apartamentos cercanos, pero no era raro que se quedaran juntos en uno de los dos cuando se sentían solos. A veces hasta ensayaban, cuando no estaban demasiado cansados para simplemente comer y dormir.  
Jared empezó la conversación recordando una de las mejores bromas que habían compartido entre los tres. Reconoció que ya no era tan divertido ahora. Jensen lo dejó hablar y se limitó a beber. A los pocos instantes Jared dejó de hablar y se instaló un cómodo silencio entre los dos, que Jensen rompió al cabo de varios minutos.  
\- ¿Crees que volverá?- había un tono de esperanza y duda a la vez.  
\- Los fans lo reclaman. Volverá. Además, hoy escuché un rumor. Parece que ella se irá al final de la temporada, y terminarán con esta estúpida historia. Escuché a... mejor no te digo a quiénes, cuando iba a mi trailer. Hablaban de un guión nuevo – los ojos de Jared relucían. Se sentía muy feliz de poder contarle esto a Jensen – escuché su nombre.  
Jensen se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. La calle se veía solitaria, hacía mucho frío y la lluvia mojaba los cristales. Apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio, y una lágrima solitaria siguió el camino trazado por las frías gotas del otro lado.   
\- Lo extraño mucho – dijo bajito, más para sí mismo que para Jared.  
Sintió una fuerte mano apretando su hombro.   
\- Lo sé.   
No hablaron más, no era necesario. Se entendían a la perfección. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean hundió el cuchillo en el cuerpo del demonio, que gritó mientras sus ojos y boca se encendían. El cuerpo rodó por el corto tramo de escalones y chocó contra los pies de alguien. Dean siguió con la mirada el cuerpo del demonio que caía y de repente se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron en el individuo que frenó la caída del cuerpo. El hombre al pie de las escaleras levantó sus ojos de cielo hacia Dean, quien al verlo sintió la garganta apretada y unas ganas incontenibles de llorar. 

Por segunda vez en la serie, no tuvo que actuar aquella escena. En ese momento Jensen sentía las mismas emociones que Dean, porque, por una increíble casualidad, fue en aquella toma su primer encuentro con Misha en el set, después de todos aquellos meses. Los ojos verdes de Jensen se encontraron con los luminosos ojos azules de Misha, y expresaron sentimientos que estaban más allá de las palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto puede seguir, o no. Me gustó la simetría de ambos encuentros, y me pareció lindo terminarlo ahí. Pero todos sabemos de muchas anécdotas que a lo largo de la serie y de las convenciones, dan material para muchisimo Cockles. Tal vez algún día siga escribiendo sobre ellos y las incorpore.   
> (1) - Para quién se perdió la referencia, Misha es Whovian (fan de la serie británica Doctor Who), lo sabemos desde hace tiempo. A cualquier Whovian una estatua de un ángel le pone los pelos de punta, porque sabemos que si parpadeamos o les damos la espalda, estamos perdidos.


End file.
